Qui aurait cru ?
by Manoirmalfoys
Summary: - Les Serpentard ont changé ! Malheureusement cela leur coûtent très cher ! Deathfic Les personnage Harry potter appartiennent JK. Rowling Fic relue et corrigée par Mars Jovial.
1. Chapitre 1 : Pleurs de serpent

Qui aurait cru ?

Pleurs de serpent :

La vie est étrange ! Cela faisait douze ans que je n'avais plus versé une seule larme.

Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! Et pourtant au beau milieu de la grande salle devant plus de la moitié de Poudlard. Je laisse échapper mes larmes trop souvent retenues. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir une autre vie en cet instant.

Mes bras serraient ma sœur de cœur, je sens que sa vie m'échappe. Ça fait si mal ! Des images me reviennent ! Je la revois sourire, se moquer des Gryffondor, qu'on enviait tant ! Je sais que je ne l'entendrai plus jamais ! Si pleine de vie. Elle semblait pouvoir survivre plusieurs années. Mais ma petite Pansy est morte est ne reviendra jamais ! Personne ne saura l'amour qu'elle portait en elle. Qu'elle portait à Londubat. Combien de fois nous a-t-elle raconté qu'il était merveilleux. Ils auraient dû se parler et finir ensemble ! La vie était si injuste.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, cela arriverait ? J'entends Blaise qui gémit à mes côtés, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Théodore à ses côtés n'est pas en meilleur état, il tient debout grâce à Crabbe et Goyle qui par bonheur non reçus que quelques égratignures. Seule Pansy n'y a pas survécu ! Pourquoi elle ? J'aurais dû être à sa place.

Le directeur s'est rapproché, il veut me soustraire de mon précieux fardeau. Malgré tout ce sang que j'ai perdu, je recule. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me l'enlève ! soudain je me sens vacillé.

A travers ce brouillard qui m'entoure, j'aperçois notre maison qui s'est relevée pour nous aider. Toujours unis ! Ç'est notre devise secrète ! Mais il est trop tard ! Beaucoup trop tard !

J'esquisse un sourire. Qui aurait cru que le cruel Drago Malefoy mourrait en sauvant des misérables moldus ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les entraîner dans ce sauvetage inconsidéré ? Pourquoi avoir agi imprudemment ? Ces enfants m'ont ensorcelé. Leur jeunesse ! Leur candeur ! Je ne pouvais les laisser à cette mort atroce qu'on leur destinait.

J'ai mal, j'ai froid ! Je me sens partir, c'est fini ! Je vais la rejoindre.

Je n'ai vraiment qu'un regret ! Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire ! Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi !

Il faut que je le lui dise..dans un souffle..j'utilise mes dernières forces pour lui murmurer :

- «Je t'aime Harry »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les larmes d'un lion

2) Les larmes d'un lion

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, je scrute la salle, anxieux. Malfoy n'est pas là, ni ses amies.

Qui n'aurait jamais cru que le survivant s'inquièterait pour une bande de serpents. Je sens soudain des tremblements à ma droite, Neville regarde la place vide de sa serpentarde. Nous savons tous quels sentiments, il a pour elle.

Un bruit me fit sursauter, me retournant. Je tombai sur une scène que je n'aurai jamais cru voir ! Drago entouré des autres serpentards venaient de transplaner au cœur de la grande salle. Ce n'est pas sa venue qui me choqua mais, sa posture. A genoux couvert de sang, il tenait Pansy Parkinson inerte dans ses bras. En tremblant, il resserra son étreinte alors que des larmes tombaient sur son doux visage. Avec stupeur, je compris que la jeune fille était morte. Les sanglots de Neville à mes côtés ne faisaient que confirmer la triste scène qui se passait devant moi.

Le directeur alors s'approcha et prit le corps malgré Drago qui ne voulait pas sans séparer. Mon cœur se serrait, la scène me faisait si mal.

Me levant, je rattrapai de justesse le prince des serpents qui s'évanouissait mourant dans mes bras.

Je n'eus que le temps de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il mourrait dans mes bras. Pourquoi ? Je t'aime aussi ! Drago reste avec moi ! Où emporte-moi avec toi vers l'éternité ! Et la mort ne sera qu'un long voyage entre nous deux ! Des larmes coulent sur mes joues ! Pourquoi maintenant ! Je sens que tout s'écroule autour de moi ! Il faut que je vive pour détruire Voldemort ! Et ensuite ! Ensuite, je te rejoindrai ! Plus rien ne me retiendra ! Attends-moi, Drago !

FIN

Fic relue et corrigée par Mars Jovial.


End file.
